1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convey device which conveys an insert member such as a thermoplastic prepreg, a molded article manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a molded article by using an insert member, and a method of manufacturing a molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of manufacturing a molded article, there is known a technique in which an insert member is disposed in a die and is injection-molded by an injection molding apparatus, thereby manufacturing a molded article. Such an insert member is, before disposed in the die, heated by a heating device, in order to prevent an injected resin material from being quickly cooled.
In addition, conventionally, there is known a technique in which a thermoplastic prepreg is disposed in a die and pressed, thereby shaping the thermoplastic prepreg and manufacturing a molded article. Furthermore, there is also known a molded article manufacturing technique in which a thermoplastic prepreg is shaped, and, with the thermoplastic prepreg being used as an insert member, a molded part, such as a boss or a rib, is formed by injection molding. The thermoplastic prepreg is formed of a fabric material and a thermoplastic resin material in a sheet shape, and the thermoplastic prepreg can be shaped by heating.
As a convey device which conveys an insert member such as a thermoplastic prepreg, there is known a technique of conveying an insert member such as a thermoplastic prepreg to a heating device and a die by placing the insert member such as the thermoplastic prepreg on convey means such as a conveyor in a horizontal attitude.
In addition, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H6-270199 discloses a technique in which a convey device, which conveys an insert member, uses a convey head which can hold an insert member such as a thermoplastic prepreg by vacuum suction means or the like. The convey device using this convey head is formed such that the convey device can convey the insert member, with the attitude of this insert member being changed, by rotating and moving a movable arm on which the convey head is provided. Specifically, the convey device is formed such that the convey device can change the attitude of the insert member from a horizontal attitude, in which the major surface direction of the insert member is disposed in a substantially horizontal direction, to a vertical attitude in which the major surface direction is disposed in a substantially gravitational direction.
Besides, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-200984 discloses a convey device which conveys a sheet, such as a decorative sheet, by vacuum suction means or the like, by holding the sheet in a vertical attitude in which the major surface direction of the sheet is disposed in a gravitational direction.
In the molded article manufacturing apparatus disclosed in the above-described Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H6-270199, there are the following problems. Specifically, in order to change the horizontal attitude of the insert member to the vertical attitude, a step of changing the attitude is needed in the above-described convey device, and there arises such a problem that the productivity of molded articles lowers. In addition, if the insert member is conveyed by changing the attitude of the insert member after the insert member was heated, there is a concern that the insert member, which was heated, is naturally cooled.
Additionally, in the case of heating an insert member such as a thermoplastic prepreg by using a convey device which conveys the insert member in the horizontal attitude, and using the convey device which changes the attitude thereafter, the area of installation of the convey device and heating device needs to be larger than the area of the thermoplastic prepreg. Thus, the area of installation of the molded article manufacturing apparatus becomes large.
Additionally, since the thermoplastic prepreg is heated by the heating device in order to shape the thermoplastic prepreg, the technique of placing the thermoplastic prepreg on the convey means in the horizontal attitude, or the technique of holding it by the convey head, leads to an increase in area of contact with the heated thermoplastic prepreg, and there occurs stringiness or a residue of resin material on the contact surface. Thus, for example, the frequency of maintenance of the convey device increases, resulting in an increase in time during which the operation of the molded article manufacturing apparatus is halted.
Additionally, since the strength of the heated thermoplastic prepreg lowers, it is difficult to change the attitude of the thermoplastic prepreg to a predetermined attitude when the attitude is changed after heating. Moreover, since the step of changing the attitude is needed, there is a problem that the cycle time increases.
Additionally, in the molded article manufacturing apparatus disclosed in the above-described Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-200984, after the sheet is disposed in the die, the sheet is heated by the heating device and the heating device is evacuated from the die. Thus, there occurs such a problem that the cycle time increases and the productivity of molded articles decreases.
This being the case, there is a demand for a molded article manufacturing apparatus which can enhance productivity.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a convey device, a molded article manufacturing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a molded article, which can decrease an area of installation and can enhance productivity.